Mundos
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Una misión sencilla que no lo fue. Un sacrificio para salvar a sus compañeros. El descenso al abismo. Y después... el resurgimiento en un nuevo mundo.


**Mundos**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Inscripciones en el reverso:

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J., solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

El formato de este texto es un poco experimental, no os extrañéis demasiado.

**Mi Mundo**.

Tenía que ser una misión sencilla, seguir la pista del ninja renegado, recuperar el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas que había robado del archivo de Konoha y aprenderlo para entregarlo al departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios al regresar a la aldea.

Sería su tercera misión de rango B, la segunda desde que había ascendido a chuunin tres meses atrás. En esta ocasión no la acompañarían ni Kiba ni Shino ni Kurenai-sensei, eso la ponía un poco nerviosa pero debía acostumbrarse a trabajar con otras personas. Yoriki-senpai tenía muy buena reputación, era una líder de equipo con mucha experiencia y una jounin más que capacitada. Toshiro-san generalmente trabajaba en el departamento de T&I, pero tenía mucha experiencia en trabajo de campo, y un amplio entrenamiento médico, su adición al grupo se debía a la delicada naturaleza del pergamino robado y a asegurarse de que el renegado no intentara quitarse la vida antes de poder ser interrogado.

El trabajo de Hinata era el de localizar el escondite del sujeto y todas sus entradas y salidas, averiguar con cuantos aliados contaba y las armas que hubiera en el lugar. Búsqueda y reconocimiento, algo en lo que se había entrenado con ahínco. Sabía muy bien que jamás alcanzaría el nivel ofensivo de su primo Neji, lo suyo no eran los ataques directos, así que se había centrado en el rastreo y el espionaje, como muchos otros Hyuuga antes que ella.

Encontraron su guarida el octavo día de rastreo, entre las cuevas del monte Reini, cerca de la frontera con Iwa. Junto al renegado habían otro cinco individuos, tres renegados de Kusa, uno de Suna y el último un monje repudiado de un templo en el sur del País del Fuego. Cuando el equipo se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación, descubrieron que intentaban llevar a cabo un ritual de convocación. Abrir las puertas al reino del infierno para convocar a una criatura de poder indescriptible desterrada siglos atrás por los monjes de la antigua secta del monje repudiado.

Yoriki-senpai dio la orden de intervenir, el escuadrón cayó sobre los renegados mientras estos estaban distraídos con los primeros pasos del ritual. Pese a que la sorpresa fue bastante para acabar con el ninja de Suna y otro de Kusa, pronto pasó y el resto de renegados contraatacó con violencia, parapetando al monje mientras seguía con el cántico.

Del intrincado sello gravado del suelo, empezaron a desprenderse oscuros hilos de chakra que se entretejían en complicados patrones, mutando y cambiando de forma sombría. Con el Byakkugan, Hinata podía ver la negrura de tal energía, una energía que nunca antes había conocido y que de forma extraña le hacía pensar en Naruto y Gaara.

Toshiro-san consiguió incapacitar al último shinobi de Kusa y se lanzó contra el monje repudiado, pero era demasiado tarde, la red de chakra se desgarró, como una cortina cuya tela se estira en dos direcciones con demasiada fuerza. Sombras y oscuridad brotaron del desgarrón, entes incorpóreos de pura maldad que adoptaban formas deformes y grotescas. Algunas se lanzaron contra los shinobis heridos en el suelo, arrastrándolos de vuelta a su oscuro mundo. El escuadrón de Konoha intentó retirarse, apartarse de la negra presa de aquellos seres que ponían en máxima alerta sus instintos, porque en los más profundo e irracional de sus mentes sabían que aquello era peligroso, malvado y mortal.

El monje repudiado reía histéricamente, al parecer la locura y el éxtasis del éxito le habían cegado ante el peligro. Gritó órdenes a las oscuras entidades, exigiéndoles que acabaran con sus enemigos. Los oscuros seres se lanzaron contra él y lo devoraron, arrastrando sus restos hacía el abismo.

Hinata sabía que cuando acabaron con ellos irían a buscar más comida, saldrían de la cueva, bajarían de la montaña, se esparcirían por los bosques arrasando aldeas y granjas a su paso, sin respetar fronteras. Aquellos seres oscuros solo tenían un propósito: borrar toda vida que se encontraran a su paso. No podía permitirlo, no permitiría que destruyeran el mundo que se había jurado proteger.

Podía ver los lazos de chakra que anclaban la desigual obertura con el sello del suelo, manteniéndola abierta. Si conseguía cortarlos la hendidura se desvanecería y las criaturas ya no serían un peligro. Pero cada vez salían más seres del portal, era casi imposible acercarse lo suficiente.

- Yoriki-senpai – llamó tras saltar lejos del agarre de una amorfa garra de sombras y quedar cerca de su capitana -, tengo una idea ¿podrías atraer su atención lejos del sello?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Hyuuga? – preguntó la mujer esquivando a duras penas un afilado pico que parecía rezumar un líquido viscoso y negro.

- Aléjalos del… - no pudo acabar la frase. Toshiro-san fue lanzado violentamente contra el muro opuesto, quedando aturdido y vulnerable, las sombras se arremolinaron tal como habían hecho antes para lanzarse sobre los cuerpos de los renegados. Yoriki-senpai maldijo entre dientes y fue a defender a su camarada.

No era la distracción que Hinata hubiera querido, pero bastaba. Se escabulló entre las oscuras y distraídas criaturas. El Byakkugan podía ver con claridad los anclajes de chakra, con la misma claridad con la que podía verlos corriendo por el cuerpo. Con apenas un roce de las yemas de sus dedos quebró el flujo, la obertura titiló, como la llama de una vela al ser alcanzada por una corriente de aire. Las criaturas oscuras emitieron un sonido aterrador, como el estertor de un moribundo. Se revolvieron furiosas, olvidando momentáneamente a los dos shinobis heridos del rincón. Hinata no les hizo caso, tampoco al loco palpitar de su aterrado corazón, siguió cortando los anclajes de chakra con rapidez, ignorando a los oscuros seres que la rodeaban y envolvían, agarrándola en una presa imposible de romper que destilaba veneno y odio. La última conexión se cortó con un chasquido audible sobre la turba oscura y las criaturas fueron drenadas hacia el interior de la obertura.

Arrastrando a Hinata con ellos.

Con un sonido similar a un suspiro cansado, la brecha se cerró. Yoriki cayó de rodillas junto a su compañero, observando anonadada la vacía cueva.

**SUBMUNDO**.

Negrura, miedo, odio, frío, rabia, oscuridad, perdición, abismo…

Eso era lo que la rodeaba (la asfixiaba, la ataba, la estrangulaba, la amordazaba…)

No había salida, solo descenso. Abajo, siempre hacia abajo. Oscuridad imposible que a cada segundo muerto seguía incrementándose. Caía (la arrastraban…) sin poder detenerse. El gélido y viscoso roce de seres invisibles le robaba la vida y el calor cuando pasaba junto a ellos (sobre ellos, bajo ellos, a través de ellos…)

Su mente se dispersaba (se perdía, se quebraba, se rompía…) Pronto no recordaría nada, ni su nombre, ni su alma, ni sus alegrías, ni sus penas. Solo quedaría la caída, eterna e interminable en la oscuridad.

De pronto, un ruido (un gruñido, un aullido, un grito…) desgarró el profundo silencio, de forma tan violenta que gritó de dolor. El roce frío y viscoso desapareció, dejándola temblando, suspendida en la nada.

Manos cálidas la acunaron, brazos protectores la cobijaron, palabras dulces e ininteligibles la consolaron. La asían firmemente en medio del abismo. El descenso se había detenido.

Solo podía ver a su salvador gracias a sus blancos ojos, (la oscuridad seguía siendo absoluta) le parecía que estaba vivo, su corazón latía, aunque sus caminos de chakra estaban retorcidos de forma extraña, con ramificaciones al parecer absurdas e inútiles, en su mundo lo hubieran denominado deformidad. Pero dentro del caos se apreciaba cierta belleza y funcionalidad. Su desconocido compañero hablaba en una lengua extraña y llena de fonemas desconocidos, y que sorprendentemente comprendía. Tal vez porque en aquel oscuro reino los idiomas perdían importancia cuando se conservaba la capacidad de hablar.

Él llevaba allí mucho tiempo, no sabía si semanas o siglos, el tiempo perdía pronto su sentido. Había caído por un desgarro (obertura, trapo, velo, rendija…), igual que ella, buscaba una salida para escapar del abismo en el que no debía estar. Ella le prometió ayudarlo, quizá sus ojos pudieran ver algo que a él le hubiera pasado inadvertido.

Moverse por el abismo era complicado, en ocasiones, te desplazabas muy lentamente, aunque corrieras; otras veces recorrías amplias distancias estando sentado. Las criaturas seguían acechando en las sombras, pero desde que tenía compañía ya no se le acercaban.

Vagaron eternidades, buscando sin descanso algo que empezaban a temer fuera inexistente, una ilusión o un sueño. Tal vez siempre habían estado allí, y los lugares llenos de luz, de sonidos, de vida, no fueran más que invenciones, fantasías.

En un momento dado, los seres de las sombras se agitaran (bramaron, gritaron, murmuraron, se regocijaron). Tanto ella como él reconocieron su actitud: era la que habían tenido cuando cayeron al abismo.

Una puerta estaba a punto de abrirse.

Siguieron a la marabunta (a la morralla, a la legión, a la marea…) se mezclaron con los seres de las sombras, dejándose arrastrar pero sin soltarse nunca.

La luz hirió sus ojos, el sonido desgarró sus oídos, el aire cálido les irritó la piel, y el suelo les dejó el cuerpo adolorido cuando cayeron sobre él.

Pero se alegraron igualmente, porque al fin habían salido (escapado) del abismo.

**OTRO MUNDO**.

Hinata observó el paisaje desde la ventana. Todo era tan distinto…

Ella y él (Sirius Black se llamaba, aquí una persona daba primero el nombre y después el de su clan) habían escapado del abismo y habían vuelto al mundo de él.

Que no era el de ella.

Había tantas cosas que los diferenciaban… la principal el idioma. Hinata no comprendía nada cuando hablaban, y extrañamente a Sirius seguía comprendiéndolo, tal vez por todo el tiempo que habían compartido en la oscuridad.

Las costumbres también eran muy distintas, desde la forma de comer a la de escribir, e incluso al saludarse.

Aunque había algo en este nuevo mundo que era igual que en el suyo: las guerras.

Este mundo estaba en guerra. Bueno, al menos una parte. Sirius le había explicado que la gente se dividía en gente mágica y muggles (o gente no mágica), estos últimos hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de creer en los primeros, desde que los magos empezaron a esconderse para escapar de la persecución. A día de hoy, eran poco más que mitos para la otra mitad del mundo.

Esta diferencia y los prejuicios que conllevaba, eran la razón de la reciente guerra. Un mago (al que la gente temía tanto que no osaba nombrar) había decidido limpiar el mundo de todos aquellos a los que consideraba escoria, a los que no tuvieran magia y a los magos que los defendieran. Había creado un ejército, seguidores leales que compartían sus creencias, dispuestos a cometer hasta los más viles de los pecados por alzarse como amos y señores del mundo.

Pero no todos los magos estaban de acuerdo. Una facción se había alzado en armas para impedir sus planes, como ocurría siempre. Y llevaban años luchando.

La puerta se abrió. Hinata se volvió, esperando encontrar a Sirius, pero no era él. Era el muchacho que con tanta desesperación y alivio lo había abrazado cuando se encontraron en aquella casa que parecía mantenerse en pie por la voluntad de sus amos (de la magia de estos, según le habían explicado. Las paredes estaban llenas del extraño chakra de aquel mundo que se movía y funcionaba de una forma tan distinta y similar a la de su hogar).

El chico, Hari (Hinata tenía dificultad para pronunciar el extraño nombre, cosa que hacía reír a los gemelos pelirrojos que vivían allí), llevaba una bandeja con comida y aquel curioso zumo que todos parecían apreciar en aquellas tierras. Alzó un poco la bandeja para que la viera bien, y después la dejó sobre la mesa baja entre los sillones. Le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

A él tampoco le entendía, pero Sirius le había dicho quien era. Su ahijado, hijo de sus mejores amigos, fallecidos a manos del loco que había iniciado aquella maldita guerra. Un buen chico que no había tenido una buena vida. Y por alguna razón que Hinata no alcanzaba a ver, pieza clave para el final de la guerra.

No era que nadie le hubiera dicho esto, pero la forma en que los integrantes de la resistencia lo trataban, le hablaban y lo entrenaban, eran prueba suficiente. Aquel chico era, o sería, importante para el desenlace de la guerra.

**Nuevo Mundo**.

Hinata se dejó caer sombre el suelo de espaldas, la respiración irregular, la piel cubierta de sudor, los músculos calientes a causa del ejercicio y el cuerpo dolorido por los golpes recibidos. Inclinó la cabeza y observó a Harry. No estaba en mejores condiciones. El chico le devolvió la mirada a través de sus gafas torcidas y sonrió.

- Buen entrenamiento – dijo casi sin aliento.

- Tú también – contestó ella en aquel idioma que empezaba a comprender y hablar.

Habían pasado meses desde su llegada. La orden del Fénix le había prometido investigar y tratar de encontrar alguna forma de devolverla a casa, pero no le habían dado muchas esperanzas. Hinata había llegado a aquel mundo atravesando el infierno y lo más probable era que tuviera que volver a pasar por él para regresar. La idea la hacía estremecerse de horror. Tan solo había salido cuerda de aquel lugar gracias a la presencia de Sirius. Regresar sola sería su fin.

Mientras tanto, Hinata ayudaba a la gente que la había acogido y cuidado en lo que pudiera. Desde echar una mano con la cena, hasta salir de espionaje con alguno de los veteranos, pronto había tenido que revelar la naturaleza de su vocación. Algunos habían estado encantados con contar con semejante ventaja, otros (encabezados por Sirius y Harry), se habían negado a que ella se mezclara en una guerra en la que nada tenía que ver.

Al final habían dejado la elección en sus manos, luchar o mantenerse al margen. No la recriminarían eligiera lo que eligiera.

Pero Hinata pese a todo y ante todo era una kunoichi; puede que no la más fuerte, ni mucho menos la más poderosa, pero tenía orgullo, creencias firmes y el deber de proteger. Aquella gente no era su aldea, no era su familia. Pero la habían tratado bien y no merecían sufrir a manos de un loco que buscaba alcanzar la cima trepando sobre los cadáveres de sus víctimas.

Así que se había unido a la resistencia. Luchaba por ella, espiaba para ella y ayudaba a entrenar a Harry.

En ciertos aspectos, él y ella se parecían mucho. Ella había nacido como la primogénita de un poderos y orgullosos clan shinobi. Destinada a dirigirlo algún día, a morir cumpliendo con su deber. No era algo que ella hubiera tenido oportunidad de decidir o elegir. Simplemente era así.

Harry, desde el momento en que Voldemort había acudido a su casa para matarlo en su cuna, se había convertido en un icono, en un elegido, la última esperanza de un mundo en guerra. Había sido alzado a la categoría de leyenda y todo el mundo esperaba que los protegiera y derrotara definitivamente al monstruo que amenazaba con destruir su mundo.

No era algo que él hubiera elegido. Y aún así se mantenía en pie, con la cabeza en alto bajo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Harry era un luchador y ella le ayudaría en su guerra, en todo lo que pudiera.

**Mundo roto**.

La lluvia cae.

El bosque está en silencio.

Los supervivientes se mueven en silencio, yendo de un lado a otro buscando entre los restos a alguien que siga con vida, un conocido, un ser querido.

Hinata ha sido entrenada desde la cuna para la guerra, para luchar, para comprender y aceptar la muerte y seguir adelante. Pese a todo su entrenamiento, su corazón se contrae de dolor.

Harry ha crecido en un hogar sin amor, hasta la pubertad no conoció el significado de la palabra amistad, ni el de cariño, ni el de afecto. Ama a sus seres queridos con todo su corazón y sin reservas. Nunca le han explicado la muerte, nunca le han enseñado a superar la perdida y seguir adelante como un soldado.

Hinata cree que es por eso que su grito es tan desgarrador, que sus lágrimas son tan afiladas y que su cordura se desmorona.

La lluvia cae.

Los que han sobrevivido a la batalla buscan entre los destrozos posibles señales de vida, todos tan destrozados y heridos, tanto por fuera como por dentro, como para no poder detener el grito angustiado y dolorido del que consideran su única salvación, el que derrotará al monstruo que lentamente consume su mundo.

Nadie se acerca a Harry, mientras este sigue de rodillas, acunando sobre su pecho el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Quien se ha interpuesto entre él y el conjuro del señor oscuro.

La rabia ha ayudado a Harry a asestar un golpe que ha puesto fin a la batalla, pero no a la guerra. El enemigo se ha retirado, para reagruparse y sanar sus heridas. Sus aliados ahora deben recoger a sus muertos y sanar a sus heridos.

La lluvia cae y el grito de Harry se ha silenciado. Llora en silencio la muerte de un camarada, de un hermano.

Hinata recuerda las palabras de su padre tras el funeral de su madre. "Un shinobi no llora, no demuestra sus sentimientos ante el enemigo" Su voz sonaba perfectamente clara y serena. Sus lágrimas rodaban deprisa por sus mejillas "pero todo shinobi necesita un santuario. Un lugar o una persona donde refugiarse. De lo contrario no sobrevivirá en este mundo."

La lluvia cae, limpiando la sangre y las cenizas del suelo del bosque. Hinata camina hacia Harry, se arrodilla a su lado en el frío barro y comparte su duelo en silencio.

Tras una eternidad, Harry deja con cuidado el cuerpo sin vida, le cierra los ojos con dedos mojados y se queda quieto. Hinata apoya una mano en su hombro.

Harry no necesita más invitación, envuelve y se refugia en el abrazo mutuo. Cerrando los ojos al cruel mundo por un rato. Solo un rato. Hasta que sus ojos dejen de llorar. Hinata le acaricia la cabeza, sin decir nada. En ese momento no es necesario.

La lluvia cae.

**Nuestro mundo**.

Manos cálidas acarician su mejilla. Ojos verdes, profundos, la miran con intensidad. Latidos desbocados laten bajo su mano, al compas de su propio corazón. Acercamiento tentativo. Una pregunta en la verde mirada.

_¿Puedo acercarme?_

Ella se humedece los labios. Insegura y deseosa a un tiempo.

_Quiero que te acerques._

Alientos entremezclados. Labios que comparten un suspiro y después... un beso. Eterno y breve. Un parpadeo y una mirada intensa, cargada de incerteza.

_¿Es seguro que estés a mi lado?_

Ella le acaricia el rostro. Pasa los dedos por su revuelto cabello azabache. Traza con la yema de los dedos la infame cicatriz.

_No lo es._

Acuna su rostro con las manos y besa la inflamada marca. Su mejilla y de nuevo sus labios.

_Pero soy fuerte. Sobreviviré._

Él cierra los ojos. La abraza con fuerza y se pierde en su calidez.

_No me dejes tú también._

Ella le devuelve el abrazo y reza y ruega por poder mantener su promesa.

_No lo haré._

**Mundo finito**.

El momento ha llegado.

El último enfrentamiento, anunciado hace dos décadas por un oráculo.

Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan y de forma instintiva todos saben que por última vez.

Hinata observa todo con sus ojos blancos, todo el campo de batalla y cada pelea individual. Ha aprendido a estar atenta a todo lo que ocurre fuera de su propia pelea. Especialmente en la de Harry. Conoce de memoria su marca mágica, el patrón de su curioso chakra. Puede distinguirlo entre cientos al primer vistazo. Y ahora ve que Harry lo está dando todo en esta pelea. En esta noche se decidirá por uno de los dos destinos que definirá el mundo.

Dos destinos tan opuestos…

Maldiciones y hechizos vuelan, revotan y consumen. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuantas horas han pasado desde el primer choque entre los dos ejércitos. Pero saben que el final no está lejos.

El mismísimo aire parece cambiar de consistencia en ese instante. Muchos luchadores se detienen sin pensar en ambos bandos mientras los hechizos que pondrán fin a todo salen disparados de las varitas. Ambos hacen contacto.

Voldemort estalla en volutas de cenizas y oscuridad.

Harry cae de espaldas.

Gracias a sus ojos blancos Hinata puede ver como la maldición recorre su cuerpo. Cerrando las puertas del chakra de las extremidades hacia el centro del cuerpo. En pocos segundos llegará al corazón y todo habrá acabado.

Más tarde Hinata no sabrá explicar cómo pudo moverse tan deprisa, los otros no podrán darle una explicación tampoco.

En un momento estaba entre los combatientes, quietos y silenciosos ante el repentino final. En el siguiente estaba sobre Harry, forzando con sus manos y chakra la apertura de las puertas, haciendo retroceder una maldición que parecía tener vida propia y luchaba por deshacer el trabajo de Hinata. Puerta cerrada, puerta abierta, puerta cerrada, puerta abierta…

Hasta que el ciclo se rompió y Hinata le ganó terreno, cortando y extirpando el chakra agresor de la maldición. Haciéndolo retroceder a base de fuerza de voluntad. Porque no iba a perder a Harry, no ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que el futuro se desplegaba ante ellos lleno de promesas y posibilidades. La pesadilla había terminado, era hora de empezar a vivir el sueño.

Una eternidad después, cuando no quedó ni rastro, Hinata cayó presa del agotamiento de chakra.

**Mundo onírico**.

Hiashi meditaba en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga.

El otoño había llegado. Las hojas se volvían rojizas y caían con el viento.

Pronto se cumplirían ocho años de la muerte de Hinata.

La propia capitana Yoriki le había relatado cuanto se le permitía de la misión. Hinata había luchado bien, con valentía y se había sacrificado para cumplir la misión y salvar la vida de sus compañeros.

Una muerte digna de un verdadero shinobi del clan Hyuuga. Aún así, algunos días el dolor superaba al orgullo y Hiashi se refugiaba en la meditación, no pudiendo ni queriendo soportar el mundo.

La meditación le permitía evadirse de pensamientos indeseados, le calmaba y le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Perder de vista el exterior, centrarse en las corrientes internas del chakra, seguir su recorrido fluido y constante…

- Padre.

Hiashi no salió del trance pese al sobresalto. No había nada fuera de él. La voz venía de dentro. Caminos de chakra torcidos y arqueados de forma extraña, agrupándose y separándose, formando complicados rizos que se replegaban sobre sí mismos hasta formar una figura de pura luz.

Un rostro que nunca podría olvidar.

- Hinata…

- Padre – repitió el (espectro, entre, aparición…) sueño. Una sonrisa suave y serena, breve reminiscencia de la temerosa y vacilante que había portado de niña - Has de saber que estoy bien, he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Lo único que lamento es que mi lugar no esté contigo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó esforzándose por ignorar el nudo de su garganta.

- Sí.

- Entonces no lamentes nada. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Has honrado al clan y a la aldea.

- Gracias padre. Te quiero.

Y tan repentino como vino se desvaneció, dejando solo el vacío de la meditación. Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie contemplando en silencio el soleado patio de la casa.

- ¿Tío Hiashi? – llamó el joven jounin - ¿Estás bien? Me ha parecido que había alguien…

- No pasa nada Neji. Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

El joven shinobi no pudo evitar que un parpadeo delatara su sorpresa. Hacía muchos años que su tío no hablaba con tanta serenidad.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con otros de color verde.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Sí.

Harry le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del círculo de runas. El ritual había terminado. El viaje astral había sido un éxito. Había podido ver a su padre por última vez. Despedirse como se debía. Ahora, y de la mano del hombre junto al que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, podría avanzar.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Hacía siglos que no publicaba nada y esta historia llevaba un tiempo dando tumbos entre mis carpetas, hasta que finalmente reuní inspiración suficiente para terminarla.

Espero que guste, hace tiempo que no lo miro pero si mal no recuerdo no hay mucho material de Harry y Hinata.

Ja ne!


End file.
